A demon and a moose
by sixknuckles
Summary: A drabble collection of all things Mooseley, with Destiel along for the ride. (Rating might change )
1. Don't take your eyes off me

AN: So this is going to be a series of either short, or long drabbles that have been requested by people on my Mooseley blog on tumblr. If you have a request, you can go to _**mooseleyfics**_ on tumblr, and send me an ask or a message.

This request was #40 on the list, and it was _"Don't take your eyes off me_."

* * *

 _"Don't take your eyes off me_." Crowley hissed, trying to keep the hunter from passing out as he pressed his jacket against Sam's blood-soaked flannel. It happened in a matter of seconds- Sam pushing him out of the way, and an angel blade slicing his abdomen open, thankfully not stabbing through him completely. Quickly, Crowley killed the angel, catching Sam before he fell. Now here they were, Sam slowly blacking out from the blood loss. "Come on, Moose. Keep your bloody eyes open." The demon can't be bothered to care about how shaky his voice is at this moment, not when Sam's eyes are starting to flutter shut.

"I'd do this all over again if I had to." Was Sam's final response before his eyes closed, unconsciousness taking him.

When Sam woke up, there was a jacket tossed over him like a blanket. It smelt like expensive cologne, so he knew who owned the black overcoat immediately.

"You're an absolute idiot." Crowley mumbled from where he sat on a nearby chair, eyes narrowed on the hunter. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about saving you."

"By sacrificing yourself?" The demon growls out. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Do I really need to answer that? I think we both know." Sam said, catching the demon by surprise.

"Sam, please." The hunter swallows and looks away.

"I love you-" his lips are being captured in a deep kiss, the demon holding on tightly to his jaw.

"You idiot. I love you too." Crowley mumbles, pulling him in for another kiss.


	2. I don't want to be 'just' friends

Dean was snoring on the other side of the room, and each snore had Sam grimacing, trying to block off the offending noise with his pillow.

Fuck, he must have been wasted last night to have a headache this bad, and considering he couldn't remember a thing, it only proved to serve his case. As he hid under the motel pillow, he couldn't help but wonder what it was he couldn't remember and dread the following day. It was going to be awful, he just knew it from the angry pounding in his head.

Besides waking up with a hangover and not recalling the previous night's events, it had been a relatively normal day, that was until Crowley showed up. Now, that in itself was normal these days, but something stood out this time. As the demon helped them with the case, his eyes would linger on Sam's face for a few moments, almost like he was trying to figure him out. After a few more hours of the same look, the younger Winchester had enough and pulled him aside when Dean was busy.

"Okay, what the Hell is going on? You've been acting weird-"

"I don't think I'm the one who's been acting weird, Moose." Crowley said, looking at him with dark eyes.

"What are you talking about? I've been doing my job. You're the one who's been looking at me like you're trying to figure something out!"

"And if I am?" Crowley fishes out his phone from his pocket, looking deep into Sam's eyes as he hits play on a voicemail. Sam scowls when he hears his voice on the other end, and soon flushes when he starts to give a drunken confession.

"I don't want to be 'just friends', y'know" rings out, and Sam was a dark shade of red, eyes wide. The demon turns his phone off, going back to looking at Sam with a penetrating gaze.

"Is that true, Sam?" There was something soft in the demon's voice, and the human feels his body warm up more as he nods, not looking at him.

"If it is?" Crowley is pressed against his side within seconds, pulling him down to purr into his ear.

"You wouldn't be the only one, Moose."

It ended up being a good day after all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. I like how it came out


	3. Come sit on my lap

_"Come sit on my lap,"_ Crowley teased the taller Winchester with a mischievous smirk, despite having a split lip and blood on his face. His eyes had a glint that wasn't there when Dean came into the dungeon for another one of their 'visits.'

"You really need to stop pissing him off." Sam huffed as he looked at the blood on the demon's face, no doubt from not cooperating and teasing Dean too much.

"It's too easy these days," Crowley smirked again, eyes trailing down the human's frame slowly, almost appreciatively. "Not you though, Moose." Sam rolled his eyes at that, letting out a small huff as he sat down in the adjacent chair.

"If you would just cooperate with him.." Sam mumbled, placing the blank piece of paper on the table and gently pushing it forward. The king of hell looked at the paper, then looked up at Sam with a hum.

"Let's make a deal, Moose." Crowley interrupted, and Sam scowled at him with a frown, about to say something when the demon spoke up again. "I'll write down all the names I know for one small thing in return."

"What's the 'small' thing?" Sam somehow scowled more, and Crowley merely smirked.

The next day, Sam made his way to the dungeon and sat in Crowley's lap, smiling slightly against the lips against his.

* * *

I loved writing this one lmao, I had so many different ideas for it though. If you have any request in mind, just let me know on tumblr.


	4. You're so beautiful

**AN: I had a lot of requests for this one, but I loved writing this tbh. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **" _Sorry, it's just… You're so beautiful it hurts"_**

* * *

Ever since the trials, there was an unspoken connection that formed between Sam and the king of hell, that was until Crowley finally spoke up, saying what was on both of their minds. After everything was out in the open, Sam found himself gravitating towards the demon more often.

It wasn't long before Dean started to question his brother about it, having kept an eye on the two after he noticed how often Sam was in the dungeon with the demon. And as he watched the interactions day after day, the older Winchester finally saw it. At first, he didn't like it, but there was no denying or stopping it. Sam had a crush on the king of Hell and vice versa.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" Dean asked one day, beer in hand as Sam moved towards the direction of the dungeon, carrying his laptop. The words caused the taller to pause, glancing at Dean with an eye roll.

"Really? Dean, we're not-"

"Could have fooled me. The amount of times I catch you two eying each other in one day is disgusting, Sammy." Without saying another word, the younger Winchester made his way to the dungeons, Dean's words echoing in his head even as he sat across from Crowley, eyes focusing on his laptop screen. There were eyes on him, like always. The same eyes that he somehow always found, no matter what.

"What?" Sam flushed darkly, voice soft as he turned his head to meet Crowley's gaze. Time stood still, and for the first time, he witnessed a flush start to form on the demon.

 _"Sorry, it's just… You're so beautiful it hurts"_

Sam had never heard Crowley so sincere in over the four years of knowing him, and he swallowed hard, going to pull the demon in for a deep kiss that was eagerly returned.

So maybe Dean was right. He did have a boyfriend.


	5. I don't want to lose you

**AN: I also really enjoyed writing this one so much! Please, keep sending these requests and I'll write even more drabbles.**

 _ **I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever**_

* * *

His hands were practically shaking as he gripped the unconscious demon, looking at all the bruises and blood from Lucifer's attack. The only sound he could hear was the blood rushing through his body, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

"He planned to distract Lucifer long enough for us to attack," Castiel informed, glancing at Sam as he did.

"Holy shit." Dean breathed out, his own face now sporting a dark bruise on his left cheek, and a busted lip from the fight. "Let's get him back to the bunker. I wouldn't even leave him like this."

It turned out Sam didn't leave his side at all. After hours of silence, he softly whispered, "Come on, Crowley. Wake up, please." He was unaware of the shifting fingers, his own eyes only focusing on the leftover bruises that Castiel had healed. The next words were more of a plea, soft and desperate _, "I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever"_ Sam closed his eyes, hanging his head.

Then there was a thumb gently stroking his cheek, equally soft words being spoken back. "You're not going to, darling." Sam's heart leaped into his throat, and before he had a chance to respond, Crowley was pulling him down for a kiss, one that Sam couldn't stop from melting against. "Now you know how I feel, love," Crowley mumbled against the lips, and Sam didn't bother responding as he let the demon capture his lips once more.


	6. Sing to me

**AN: This one was also amazing to write as well. I love doing these so much! If you have any request, you can send me an ask. It doesn't have to be based only the prompts on there, it can be based on anything you have in mind for Mooseley.**

 _"Sing to me, please?"_

* * *

 _"Sing to me, please?"_ Sam asked with his mouth full of blood, eyes clouded as he gazed at Crowley's blurry form. The demon fell to his knees, taking Sam's head and trying to stop the human from choking on his own blood.

"Sam-" Before Crowley had a chance to say anything else, the youngest Winchester closed his eyes, going limp in the demon's arms. "Don't you dare, Moose." Crowley hissed, a foreign sensation of dampness forming in his eyes. It had been _years_ since he had last shed any tears, but of course, Sam Winchester would force him to feel these emotions.

He would be damned if he ever let his Moose die, so hours later of persistent chanting and brewing (the only thing he could ever thank his mother for), Sam was opening his eyes.

Crowley would never admit it, but he had never felt more relieved in his entire life, and afterlife.

"You were dead," Crowley mutters, trying to keep his expression neutral. "I was just able to bring you back."

"Thank you." Is all Sam can say, looking deep into Crowley's brown eyes. There was something there, something neither could say out loud. The king let out a deep breath, moving closer and pulling Sam in for a desperate kiss, one that made the human gasp, grasping the demon's suit to pull him closer.

"If you ever do that again, I'll be the one to kill you." Crowley huffed as he pulled away from Sam's lips, forehead pressed against the human's shoulder.


	7. Can I hold your hand

**AN: Wow! I got a _lot_** **of requests for this one, but I don't mind.**

 _"Can I hold your hand?"_

* * *

It was strange but almost not surprising that their relationship developed inside the dungeon, behind locked doors and Dean's concerned eyes. There was something that had always been between them, amplified during the trials, and then understood during the months that followed.

Dean and Castiel shared a profound bond, but now, there was that level of bond between him and Sam. So when the hunter would come down, hair just begging to be played with, speaking to him as if he weren't a monster and even offering small smiles, the king of Hell knew he was doomed.

Lucky enough, he wasn't the only one that was doomed. Sam felt it too, and that's where things developed. It started off with Sam coming down more often, bringing research to get input, then bringing books to just relax.

It was nice, but somehow, the Moose managed to make things better.

 _"Can I hold your hand?"_ It wasn't natural to see or hear the tall man so shy, and that was the moment Crowley knew.

 _'Bloody Hell',_ he thought as he reached over to hold Sam's hand _. 'I love this idiot'_


	8. I missed you

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this, and I kind of liked how it came out.**

 _"I missed you"_

* * *

No one was sure how Crowley returned, but it was something that no one really asked. It could have been Jack somehow, or, it could have even been Chuck, who could have taken pity on the Winchester's and all they had endured in the last few months. Maybe it was Rowena, who Sam had given that torn spell to. It didn't matter how the former king of Hell had been brought back, just the fact that he _was_ alive.

Sam could barely breathe when the demon returned to them, the incredible urge to hug the smaller man nearly consuming him. All the hunter could do was thank Chuck for something he had prayed for almost every night.

He couldn't stop himself from hugging the demon, giving a soft sigh. _"I missed you,"_ Sam whispered quietly, the hug lasting longer than a normal one would have. "So much…" When Crowley turned to breathe against his neck, Sam nearly trembled, clinging to the other.

"I'm surprised, Moose. You've never shown me this much kindness." Crowley whispered, placing a hand on Sam's narrow hip. The hunter swallowed, hands digging into the others coat. "I can't say that I'm not enjoying this." The demon mumbles, lips ghosting across his neck.

From the sidelines, Dean was staring in disbelief, eyes wide.


	9. The world's too loud

**AN: Little warning, this one is extra fluffy haha. I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Also, feel free to send me more requests!**

 _"The world's too loud"_

* * *

Sam blearily opened his eyes, a horrible pressure against his head and uncomfortable feeling in his throat. He tried to clear it, but it only served to make the sensation worse. He sat up slowly, nose scrunching up as he sneezed hard. Great.

 _"The world's too loud…"_ Was Sam's only thought as he walked into the kitchen, nearly grimacing as Dean and Cas talked, laughing. His brother soon frowned and looked him over.

"Woah there, Sammy. You look like shit."

A raspy and sarcastic "Thanks, Dean" was all Sam let out, stopping when Dean got in his way.

"Go back to bed, Sam. You're not well enough for the case." Before he could get a word in, Dean shot him a look that told him not to argue.

Sleep didn't sound that bad anyway.

.

.

"Heard you were sick, Moose." Was whispered quietly, the person trying not to wake up the snoring human. "Can't say I'm surprised. You work yourself too hard." The human shifted, mumbling something incoherent as the demon's lips curled into a small smile. He placed a small kiss on the warm forehead before disappearing, unknowingly relaxing Sam even more.

When he woke up a few hours later, Sam was welcomed to the sight of warm soup by his bed and a single, yet intricate ~ _C_ on a folded paper.

He was feeling better already.


	10. Can I stay the night

**_-Can I stay the night?_**

When his phone buzzed, Crowley glanced down, eyes lighting up at the message. It was from his Moose, and that alone made him smile just a bit as he sent his response.

 ** _-You already know the answer to that, darling. Is there a reason as to why you're asking me?_**

Sam wasn't one to ask him that very often, not when the Bunker could serve them just as well. Sam's response earned a raised eyebrow from Crowley, who soon smirked.

 ** _-Dean and Cas finally got together, so I figured I should give them some privacy._**

Crowley read over the text again, chuckling slightly as he sighed to himself.

 ** _-It's about time those two idiots got together. I'll be there soon, Moose._**

A few moments later, he received another text from Sam.

 ** _-And I also miss you._**

The smirk softened into a smile as Crowley shook his head, that odd sensation forming in his chest when Sam said things like that. Soon would be now, and the demon immediately teleported to where the younger Winchester was.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this one, and I'll be doing more soon.


	11. Wake up

Sam had been working himself to the bone the last few days, finally succumbing to exhaustion and slumping against the table, nearly knocking his laptop off the table as he did. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but there was someone shaking his shoulder, sighing softly.

 _"Wake up."_ The voice was deep and rich, sounding lightly concerned. Sam groaned, slowly raising his head and blinking away the sleep. "Thank you. You're not sleeping on the bloody kitchen table, Moose."

The accent and nickname did it for him, and before Sam could comment, he was being transported into Crowley's room and pushed to the bed. "But-"

"Sam." The demon warned with a scowl, making sure the human was laying in a bed. "You can try and find your brother later. For now, sleep." Crowley said, crossing his arms as Sam finally laid back against the bed.

"You should join me." Sam mumbles tiredly, closing his eyes. He missed the way the scowl softened into a barely there smile, the demon joining the human on the bed.

"Better?" Crowley teased, trying to keep his tone annoyed, but failed when Sam pressed into him.

"Much." Sam whispered.

* * *

I'll be doing some more of these soon. In the meantime, if you have any prompt you want me to write, send me a message on Mooseleyfics tumblr.


	12. Should have told me

"Sam, you were right." Castiel spoke softly, not wanting to draw suspicion. The younger Winchester nods, telling Cas to keep it a secret, which the angel begrudgingly agrees to do. "We will also need Rowena."

Sam nods again.

.

.

Lucifer stood before them in the alternate world, laughing maniacally as he threw his arms up in victory, unaware of Sam's plan. Even as Crowley worked on a spell to seal the rift, he was unaware of what Sam was about to do.

"The spell's almost done." Crowley said, looking ahead. "The last thing it requires is a life."

"It'll be mine." Sam said firmly, going to stand up but being stopped by the demon.

"No, Moose." He growled, eyes narrowed as he was about to speak up again.

"Cas and Rowena found a spell to kill Lucifer." Crowley tried to speak up again, but Sam stopped him. "And it's linked to me." He explained, and the demon froze.

 _"You should have told me the second you found out!"_ Crowley gripped the hunter's shoulders, eyes wide. "Sam-" He was cut off with a kiss from the younger Winchester.

"I love you." Sam whispers against the lips, the same lips that had kissed him many times. As he says that, he soon pulls away with a small smile, going to position himself between Dean and Lucifer.

He started to mumble the incantation, ignoring the demon desperately saying his name and trying to stop him.

Sam drove the angel blade through his chest, finally watching as Lucifer's eyes blazed out as he died.

He could hear Dean screaming his name as he disappeared.

.

.

"What the actual fuck, Sammy!" Dean pulled his brother into a tight hug once he saw him back in their world. "I thought you were dead." He said, pulling away after a few moments. "How are you alive?"

"Rowena." That was the only explanation they needed. When he locked eyes with the demon, Sam swallowed at the look.

Crowley strode forth, grabbing Sam and teleporting away with him.

"Cro-" A strangled moan left his mouth when the demon pulled him into a deep kiss, the hands shaking as they gripped Sam tightly. The hunter kisses back, allowing himself to be pushed against what felt like a mattress.

"I thought I lost you, Moose." Crowley hisses between kisses, pressing against the human. He only begins to relax when Sam clings to him, kissing back with just as much passion. "Thought I'd never get to tell you I love you too." The demon hisses, kissing Sam with an urgency that made the hunter melt against the demon.

* * *

AN: This one is a bit longer than the other drabbles in this series, and that's because I plan on doing a full-length story based on this sometime in the future. I couldn't do a full-length since this is just a drabble series, but hopefully I'll have some time this summer when I'm not working.


	13. Always been you

_"It's you… it's always been you."_ The words were soft, almost as if the human weren't speaking to him directly, like it was more of his own revelation than anything else.

Crowley frowned at the words and narrowed his eyes at Sam, a confused expression forming on his usually smug face.

"Moose, what the Hell are you going on about?" The hunter won't answer him, just shakes his head with a small sigh as he starts to walk away. "Sam!" Crowley grabs his wrist, stopping the human from moving any farther.

"Let go." Sam doesn't bother in trying to pull his arm away, knowing it would be futile when it came to Crowley's demonic strength.

"Not until you tell me what the bloody Hell you meant by that." Crowley's grip on his wrist never lessens, and Sam fights off another sigh. It was just his luck that the demon would have heard him.

Sam can't get the words out, the ones that he needed to say for his words to make sense. He swallows hard and looks away, his breath catching when the demon lays a hand on his shoulder, a soft and concerned "Sam?" leaving his mouth.

It gives him enough courage to open his mouth.

"Why don't I show you instead?" Sam asks, turning back to the demon, who licked his lips with a small nod.

With what little courage the human had, he pressed their lips together.

* * *

If you have a request, please send me more on tumblr. I'm even taking personal requests that aren't part of the prompts


	14. Say that again

_"Say that again."_ Dean said, eyes wide as he stopped interrogating his little brother. "Because I think I misheard you." Sam shot him a look at the incredulous tone.

"Dean, you heard me." _And saw us_ , but he didn't say that.

"Sammy," Dean started again, his expression turning into one of doubt. "You can't seriously be dating the king of fucking Hell!"

When Sam's expression never changed, Dean knew he needed a strong drink tonight.

"Holy shit. You're actually dating Crowley." Dean muttered, rubbing his lips slowly. "Since when?"

"After the trials." Again, Dean was left shocked.

"That's been over a year." Sam nodded, nearly flinching at the hurt tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve of it, Dean." Sam wasn't looking at him now, eyes distant.

"You could have at least told me." Dean huffed, but then took in another deep breath. "This is just so much to take in, Sammy." He shook his head. "It's not every day you find out your brother is sleeping with the king of Hell of all people." Sam only rolls his eyes, tensing in surprise when Dean touches his shoulder.

"Dean?" Sam glances at him, biting his lips.

"Look, it's gonna take awhile for me to accept this, okay? But you should have told me sooner, Sammy. If you're happy, so am I." Right after he was done, Dean pulled away. "Now let's go get some dinner. I have more questions."

Sam huffed in resignation. "Of course you do."

* * *

Hope all of you enjoyed this one, I know I had fun writing it. Can't wait to write some more.


	15. Nothing to lose

Crowley had expected Sam and Dean to walk off, leaving him trapped in the bunker with a knife embedded in his hand. Dean had never warmed up to him, even after all the demon had done for the two hunters. To his surprise, Sam comes back, going to help him.

"Moose?" He questions, watching as the hunter slowly eases the knife from his hand, muttering a quick apology about Dean, as usual.

"Dean might not believe you, but I do." Sam's just full of surprises as the hunter bandages his hand, not quite looking the demon in the eyes. "I also know that you're helping because of something else. What is it?"

Such as smart Moose.

 _"_ _I got nothing to lose,"_ Crowley says with a shrug, missing the odd look in Sam's eyes. Because it was true, wasn't it? After discovering how much he hated ruling Hell, it made him realize that he didn't even have a place among the Winchesters. Doing this would only even the score with Lucifer, and right now, he could hardly care about that.

"That's not true." He hears Sam mumble, surprised when lips were being pressed against his own. "You have me." Sam whispers against his ear, and Crowley feels something in his chest tighten as his hands rise up to keep the human there. "If you want." The hunter adds, arms wrapping around the demon's waist.

"Why would I want _anyone_ else?" Crowley finally gets out, letting Sam kiss him again.

It turned out that the demon did have something after all.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to get this done. My summer was really busy with me working, and now that college has started back up again, I'm going to be really busy with my school work, and actual work. Regardless of that, I don't plan to stop writing Mooseley any time soon. I have a few fic ideas that I'm working on, but my writer's block has been giving me Hell for about two months now.

Anyway! I plan on writing whenever I can, so stay tuned!


	16. You look amazing

I had a great time writing this one. Can't wait to do some more later. Also, keep sending some prompts/requests! I'd love to do them.

* * *

( _"I look like shit." "Shut up, you look amazing."_ )

The crime scene happened to be at a well-established place this time, meaning that in order to get in, you had to look the part. Since they needed one inside, and one using the guise as an FBI agent, Sam had been forced into the part.

And to make matters worse, Crowley was there, deciding to help with the case. The demon could pull this off, Sam on the other hand…

"I look like shit." He said, mostly to himself. The demon rolled his eyes, going to look at him and stopping suddenly.

"Shut up, you look amazing." Crowley was outright admiring him, and Sam found himself flushing as the demon came closer.

"Like Hell I-" Sam trailed off when the demon wrapped an arm around his own, the smirk and glint in the brown eyes catching the taller man off guard. The arm around his made him warm up more, flush spreading.

"Come on, darling. We have a date to go to."

Sam didn't say no.


	17. Cunning plan

_"I have a cunning plan"_

This can be read with _"This means war"_ and if you haven't read it, that's fine as well! Just know that this is set in that universe.

* * *

Crowley wasn't pleased that the other Slytherin didn't understand that Sam was off limits now, meaning that Sam was _his._ It didn't help that Sam was too nice for his own good, not letting him cast a single stinging hex at the blonde.

That would hopefully be changing soon, though, if the frustration on the Ravenclaw's features were anything to go by.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sam huffed, holding a book that Gabriel had probably given to him, and a box of his favorite candies. "He tried asking me out on a date."

Merlin, Gabriel was getting a hex later on, whether Sam liked it or not.

"I don't know to do." The Ravenclaw admitted with a soft sigh. Making his way closer, Crowley stopped to take his hand.

"Don't worry, darling. _I have a cunning plan_."

Usually, his plan would have been cunning (he was a Slytherin after all), but because Gabriel had been pushing his limits, Crowley wasn't going to hold back.

The cunning plan was going to be simple, actually. They would slowly build the plan up throughout the next day, but something changed that.

His moose, like always, had fallen asleep at the library again. It was already late, so the man sighed a bit to himself, unable to hold back a little smile as he went over, hand stroking through the soft hair.

"Moose," He mumbled, voice soft as the other man started to wake. "It's past curfew."

"Are you gonna give me a detention?" Sam teased him, smirking as lips met his own with a simple kiss, his entire body relaxing into it. "I love you," He whispered, and Crowley paused at that.

"Sam," The Slytherin whispered, pulling him in for another kiss. "I love you too,"

A loud thud broke the two wizards apart, coming face to face with Gabriel and the book he dropped.


End file.
